<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hidden Truth by Mar_69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367069">The Hidden Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69'>Mar_69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dickjay week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson Being a Little Shit, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Robin, Protective Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when Dick looked at the new Robin, he felt angry, wanting to scream at Bruce, wanting more than a nod or an exasperated sigh, but Batman just ignored him or yelled back at him; sometimes, Jason Todd was the perfect target, but, tonight, Dick learned the kid deserved compassion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dickjay week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DickJay Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hidden Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 4: Hurt/Comfort/(Over)Protectiveness</p><p>Look, I usually have two moods, horny or sad, today you got the sad mood, I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dick, I don’t want to go to the gala.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at Jason, all skittish, small and wary, he hated himself for ignoring the kid, it wasn’t his fault Bruce gave him the Robin mantle, he didn’t know the origin of the name, or why Dick started using it, he only knew Batman and Robin were the Dynamic-Duo, and Dick left Robin to be Nightwing, and, maybe he understood why Bruce did it, looking at the lost child, giving him a purpose, and he was talented, fast learner, good instincts, he was an asshole for ignoring him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, sometimes, a little part of him wanted to be petty, ugly jealousy curling in his guts, every time he remembered Bruce adopted Jason immediately, after aging out of the system, Dick and Bruce were nothing, but Jason will be his son forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s B’s charity, you don’t want to ruin it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he was acting like a huge asshole, but the anniversary of his debut as Robin was pretty close, and Jason being Robin, the idea of the kid running around in his family’s color, felt like a knife twisting on his back, as if Dick meant nothing, and Robin was another accessory for Batman, one he could change when the last one acted out of line. </span>
  <span>Dick blamed Bruce, it was hard to get a satisfactory answer from him, and Jason, open like a book, so prompted to anger and ready to fight, was the perfect target for his frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason’s sad eyes almost made him ask for forgiveness, biting his tongue, Dick stood at the door of his room, looking down on the little boy, sighing, he looked the side of Jason’s face. “You can hang around me, only if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, the boy smiled and ran away, closing the door of his room, Dick waited for a moment in the hallway, and closed the door, changing his clothes and grooming his hair in the way Alfred approved, pacing on his bedroom, waiting for the moment to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left the black jacket on your bed,” was the first thing Bruce said to him, sitting next to the window, Jason squeezed in the middle, Dick on the other window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The blue is better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank god they arrived fast, and Dick ran away from Bruce, talking to old acquaintances, talking with old ladies pinching his cheeks, and dismissing propositions from the younger ones, feeling Jason like a shadow, always behind him, and Bruce’s eyes on him, feeling like a case hard to solve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be close to me,” hissed Bruce when they encounter in the bar, “and you shouldn’t be drinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are my ward, and you are giving a bad example.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a new pitty case, show him off with all your associates, I can do whatever I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce growled, walking away, changing so fast to his Brucie persona that Dick wondered if he had just dreamed their talk, talking to an old woman, all smiles and laughs, shaking hands with her husband, and moving like a butterfly, tanking everybody, for sure, or asking for donations, flirting with young women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was standing at the edge of the room, hands on his pockets, fidgeting, a good brother would go to him, knowing how overwhelming and tiring this kind of galas were, especially when Bruce forgot they were there and left them alone, like food for the sharks, but Dick Grayson and Jason Todd weren’t brothers, Dick, legally, was nothing to Bruce, not anymore, and Jason was the replacement, a little Robin, ready to follow orders like a robot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving around, always at the other side of the room where Bruce was, drinking every time Bruce glanced at him, sending flashing smiles, keeping Jason at the edge of his eye, checking on him less and less, until the boy was nowhere to be seen, with Bruce moving to the end of the room, ready to give a speech, Dick supposed he wasn’t going to hear the end of it if Jason got lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hopped Jason wast just in the bathroom, making friends, even making out with a girl was an acceptable outcome, going for the little restroom far away from the ballroom, where some kids liked to smoke, drink, or sniff things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The place was neatly clean, with only two stalls and sinks, the little window open, one lightbulb flickering, Jason was there, with an old man, Stevenson, if Dick was right, hovering over him, smiling in a wicked way, trapping Jason in the edge, the hand of the man was around Jason’s wrists and face, keeping his hands trapped against the wall, and his face rose, arching his neck to look at Stevenson right in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I knew with giving you a roof and food you will open your legs for me every day, I would have done it long ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce never…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand in Jason’s face squeezed his cheek, looking at Jason’s eyes, Dick was surprised by the fear in them, the hold wasn’t hard to break, even for untrained kids, but the shacking body, the fast breathing, the sweaty face, all meant Jason was close to having a panic attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Brucie Wayne is dumb enough to not know when he is talking to a whore, and you are a pretty good one,” clicking his tongue, Stevenson pushed Jason on his knees, “I’m sure you want him in the dark, a blowjob is enough payment for my silence, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick moved fast, kicking the man on the chest, taking Jason on his arms, still shaking, with tears shining on his eyes, lifting him, Dick ran away, hiding in a supply closet, where Jason curled in a ball, letting Dick pet his head, so unlike him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is fine Jay, I’m here with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening his arms, he let Jason cry on his chest, hands grabbing his blazer, holding him close, the ugly cries filling the room, going from terrified to relived, calming down after a bit. “Do you want to go? I know a 24/7 ice cream place near, Alfred told me you liked ice cream, or we can go somewhere else, whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Bruce’s charity…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have stayed with you in the Manor if you had told me about Stevenson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing Dick away, Jason looked at him in anger, “did you wanted me to tell you I was a hooker?!” The kid yelled, rubbing his swollen eyes, “you hate me, you think I’m not worthy to be Robin or some shit like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar!” Cried Jason, hugging himself, sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to be worthy or something like that, you are doing a good job as Robin,” pulling Jason in a hub, Dick rubbed circles on his back, “I’m sorry for being an asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A big asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I buy you ice cream will you forgive me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cleaning his face, Jason shrugged. “Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Nightwing and Robin throwing Stevenson to prison?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could forgive you if I get both.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>